The Letter
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: Jason realizes that breaking up with Sam to keep her safe from people like Manny Ruiz was a mistake. He goes to the lake house to tell Sam he loves her but instead of finding Sam with Ric the only thing Jason finds is a letter. The night of the black out goes a little differently.
1. Chapter 1

The Letter

General Hospital

Rating: M

Pairing: Jason and Sam

Summary: Jason comes to his senses about being apart from Sam. However, when he gets to the lake house instead of finding Sam… Jason finds that she's gone and all that she left was a letter.

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything related to it or any other copyright material within this story. It's for entertainment purposes only.

-x-

It was earlier that day that Jason had taken Carly's insights about the way he'd treated Sam since breaking up with her seriously. Carly had gone on and on about how he'd been stupid to think that Sam would have wanted him to leave her or blame himself for the shooting. Carly had told him that how he'd hurt Sam with his words and actions over the last few months were worse than any physical injury.

She was his best friend but Carly had a reputation for sticking her nose into other people's business especially his. It wasn't the first time she'd tried to talk him into getting back with Sam. At first he'd brushed it off as her usual busy body self until her points were not about why he should be with Sam but how the break up had reinforced all of Sam's worst fears and insecurities.

And her remarks were so spot on that it scared him into action right away.

He'd gone to the lake house to see Sam and of course, his least favorite person opened the door.

 _Jason walked up the steps of the porch to the door and knocked on the glass a few times. Only a few seconds later Ric opened up and seemed just as happy to see Jason as he was to see Ric._

 _This was for Sam so Jason took a calming breath and asked, "Is Sam here? I need to talk to her. It's urgent."_

 _Ric leaned against the door frame. "No, she's not. And let me also answer your next questions. No, I don't know where she is and no, I don't know if she's even coming back. Even if she did I would bet big money it won't be any time today."_

 _Jason furrowed his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"_

" _Sam and Alexis got into a huge fight the other day. Sam got up this morning and announced she'd rented a place of her own then movers showed up. They packed up all her stuff and she left about four hours ago."_

 _Jason shook his head in frustration. "And I'm assuming she didn't leave her new address."_

 _Ric shook his head but added, "However, Sam did say to give you this if you stopped by."_

 _He moved away from the door to a table and picked up a manila envelope that looked like it contained legal documents. Jason took it from Ric and without another word, turned back toward his truck._

Jason had been back at his house for hours now. Inside the manila envelope was a small ordinary white envelope. He set it on his desk. He could see it contained something more than a letter because in the lower corner was a small circular bump.

His stomach was in knots. He felt an overwhelming sense of dread. Jason was literally frozen in fear. He could not count all the times he'd actually stared down the barrel of a gun. Jason had been in shoot outs. He'd survived explosions. He'd even been hit a few times.

Jason Morgan could face all of that without ever having any inkling of fear but he could not read that letter. He didn't know what to do. He'd be so afraid that he barely noticed the lights had gone out.

He stared around his dark apartment and he knew that if he didn't get Sam back then with or without lights on… his life would be full of darkness.

Suddenly, he knew what to do. This was turning out to be a day of firsts. This was the first time he was actually scared and the first time Jason was going to make this type of call. He'd answered too many to count but never once made the call.

She picked up after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Carly, look I know it's late and there's a black out but I need you to come over. I went to the lake house to tell Sam that I'd messed up and I love her but she was gone. She packed up all her stuff in a van and left me a letter. Carly, I can't read the letter. I don't know what I'll do if she's gone for good. I love her, Carly. I can't live without her... and I've been stupid and it will kill me if this letter says what I think it might say. Please."

"I'll be right there."

And true to her word despite the blackout, only a half hour later she burst in the door. She arrived in typical Carly tornado fashion. She stood in the open door way and stared at the totally dark apartment. Jason was sitting in the chair between the desk and coffee table. He was staring into the fire place he hadn't even bothered to light. Although considering how hot it was outside a warm fire didn't sound very appealing.

Carly did notice that he'd taken out a few flashlights and put them on the desk. She picked one up as she moved inside and closed the door. She flicked it on as she approached Jason who was sitting there just staring at nothing. At least that was what it seemed like except as she came to stand behind him in the chair the flashlight shown over what Jason was really staring at. It was a picture of Sam. He was looking at his everything.

Jason stared at the picture as he felt Carly sit next to him on the arm of the chair and threw an arm around his shoulders. She shined the light on Sam's face.

"That's a pretty picture."

Sam was smiling at the camera with her dark hairs falling over her shoulders and she was wearing a black tank top and the star necklace Jason had given her. He ran his fingers over her face. "Before Sam this place was just somewhere I could shower and sleep. Then Sam moved in and she turned it into a place we could relax. She made it warm and inviting. Sam made it a home. She changed this place and she changed me."

Jason thought about how they would talk, argue over styles of music, she taught him how to laugh. He read his travel books out loud when they cuddled up in each other and marking each place they planned to visit together. They would also curl up and watch one of her movies. He found it hilarious that even though she was this tough bad ass that could take down men twice her size but when it came to movies was as girly as any other woman. Sam would order a pizza, grab them a couple of beers then would turn on movies like Titanic and The Notebook. His favorite part was making her laugh again after the endings would make her cry.

"She made me want to come home to her."

Carly squeezed his shoulders. "And now you realize that penthouse wasn't home. It was Sam. She's your home."

Jason nodded. "And now it's probably all gone because I was too stupid."

Carly had never seen Jason like this. She may not be Sam's biggest fan but Carly understood that she was the only one for her best friend. Jason had found that one person in the whole world he truly loved. And Sam gave him that love he had thought did not exist let alone that he'd find it for himself.

In Sam, he found a woman that challenged him but never tried to change him. She wasn't afraid of him or what side of the law his work put him on. Sam could also be in the trenches with him because that woman was fearless, loyal, and knew how to fight. And she fought anyone who told her or Jason what they should be doing or tried controlling either of them. Just like Jason, Sam hated being told what to do by others.

Sam gave Jason the love and happiness that he deserved more than anyone she had ever met.

And after everything Sam had been through in the last few years, Carly would admit that the feisty brunette also deserved some happiness.

However, Jason had been so scared that night Manny Ruiz shot her that it had made it perfect for Alexis to finally manipulate him into leaving Sam. She had played right into his guilt for not protecting Sam when it was literally his job to protect Sonny, his kids, and herself. Even if it wasn't, it was simply in his nature to protect his loved ones. And Jason loved no one more than he loved Sam. He'd felt like a failure when Sam had been shot. In his mind even though Manny Ruiz had pulled the trigger, Jason felt he was the real danger to Sam. So that combined with Alexis playing on his guilt and fear using her expertise as lawyer no doubt… Jason had broken up with Sam.

Carly knew the whole thing had been tearing up Jason on the inside as badly as it had been tearing up Sam. He was not just breaking Sam's heart but his own as well.

Someday, Carly was going to read Alexis the riot act for setting this all in motion especially since the hypocritical bitch was married to a man that had kept her locked in a panic room for months with plans to steal her baby and make her disappear afterward.

But she had more pressing issues. The most important being dragging her best friend out of the pit of despair the same way he had for her so many times.

"Where's the letter?" Carly asked.

"On the desk."

Carly got up and moved her flashlight over to the desk to see an ordinary envelope sitting on the middle of the desk.

As she looked at it, she could see why Jason was so scared to open it. Carly could see the outline of the ring and felt the weight it added to the envelope. Jason had thought he was doing the right thing and protecting Sam. However, as much as she loved him, Jason had been so cold and almost heartless in his treatment of Sam since the break up. She had fought against him with everything she had but there's only so much someone can take before saying enough of enough.

Carly was afraid for Jason that Sam had reached her point just as he realized how dumb he'd been,

Carly turned it over and tore up the seal. She fished out the ring and put it the tip of her pointer finger to secure it. Then she took out the letter and unfolded the piece of notebook paper. Carly held her flashlight over it and glanced it over before reading it word for word.

"Out loud Carly."

"Okay…" Carly said then began reading the letter.

 _My dearest Jason,_

 _I have to start by saying that I love you. I have been so mad at you for letting my so called mother talk you into giving up on us. I don't blame you but I do blame Alexis for thinking she had any say in our relationship or any right to tell me what I should be doing with my life. Since she won't acknowledge that she was in the wrong or respect the fact that I'm an adult or realize that she's a couple decades too late to act like a concerned parent and unlike her other daughters, I get to make my own choices. My choice is you. I know you feel responsible for what Manny Ruiz did but I don't blame you. I know we can overcome this just like we've already overcome so much. I know that I can't force you to be with me but you asked me to marry you and I said yes both times. After the train crash you told me that you fought to get back to me because you had to give me the ring you'd promised me. I will wait for you to fight your own guilt and fear to get back to me so that you can give me my ring and we can start our life together._

 _With all my love_

 _Sam_

 _P.S. – I'm staying at the Port Charles Suites on Chestnut Drive Suite 22C_

When Carly looked back up after finishing the letter she saw that happy glint in those crystal clear blue eyes and an actual smile on his handsome face. She could see the relief in her best friend and as much as she hate to admit it, Carly was relieved too.

"She didn't leave me. She didn't even leave the city."

Carly smiled and shook her head. "Nope, she just left that overbearing control freak she got as a biological mother and her sleaze of a husband."

Jason stood up and started rushing around the apartment. "I have to go see her. I have to bring her home."

His movements were frantic but she could see that he was happy and excited. It was so amazing that even she was getting excited. Carly had to admit that Sam was the one for Jason. Everything she had written in that letter demonstrated an understanding of who Jason was at his core. Not to mention an unswerving loyalty and unconditional love that no woman before had ever been able to give him.

She knew that Sam was it for Jason. Carly would bet that Jason wasn't going to waste anymore time on the engagement; in the very near future she would bet that not only would Sam being wearing her ring again but Jason would be sporting a ring to match.

"I'm going to see her now. Right now." He opened the closet and grabbed his signature black leather jacket and swung it over his shoulders. Jason stopped in front of the desk and grabbed a blue velvet ring box out of the drawer. He looked up at her and Carly couldn't help but smile at him and his obvious joy.

Yep, Jason would be married in the very near future. "Where's the ring?"

"Yeah, it's right here but give me the damn box because you're getting jittery and I don't want you to lose this in a damn black out."

Carly took the box out of his hand and then took the ring off her finger before placing it securely inside the box then putting it in his inside jacket pocket. Then she pulled his jacket closed and zipped up but did not let go right away.

"Jason, you know Sam is not my favorite person—"

"Carly, look I –"

"Shut up and listen to me. She's not my favorite person but you are my best friend. This woman is the best thing that has ever happened to you. Making a dumb move once by letting her go is acceptable because you're a guy and while I love you… guys do stupid things. However, this is your second chance and you're lucky to get it because you've been a jerk. Sam loves you and if you let her get away again it will be the biggest mistake you'll ever make because Jason, she is the one."

Jason smiled. "I know. I love her so much. I won't mess this up again. You're right... she's my home and all I want is to be her husband and the father of her kids for the rest of my life."

Carly felt her eyes prick with tears.

"You two were made for each other."

Jason nodded then he and Carly made their way to the door. He pulled it open only to find Elizabeth Webber on the other side about to knock.

The nurse ran straight into Jason's arms who stood there awkwardly looking at Carly whose presence didn't even seem to register with Elizabeth.

"Oh, Jason, thank goodness you're home. I didn't know where to go. Lucky's cheating on me. I need you so much right now."

Carly rolled her eyes. Elizabeth had obviously rehearsed her damsel in distress act to prey on Jason's loyalty and sympathy. She couldn't believe that Jason had been so close to making a clean get away. Now, if Elizabeth had her way she'd spend the night crying on Jason's shoulder and probably hoping to get into his pants with her sob story too.

It was typical of the insipid young woman. Carly knew that Elizabeth wanted Jason, anyone except Jason knew that. Elizabeth couldn't stand that Jason had simply moved on after his brief lapse in judgment when he entertained the idea of he and Liz becoming more. She couldn't stand when Jason fell in love with Courtney. Carly knew that Elizabeth had even accused Courtney of "stealing" Jason from her and accused Jason of walking away from their "relationship" instead of working things out. Except Jason and she had never had an actual relationship. That's exactly what Elizabeth resented most. Jason had never loved her and now she was trying to take advantage of his temporary single status to try to tear him away from Sam.

Jason padded her back soothingly but then put his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled away.

"Elizabeth, I'm really sorry that you're going through this but I have to go. I really need to go and it's extremely important. Again, I'm sorry but I can't talk to you about this. I hope you feel better. I promise we can talk about this another time."

Jason moved around a shocked Elizabeth whose face had gone from sad with teary eyes to furious with an angry glare.

Jason was hurrying toward the stairwell before he turned back. "Carly, will you please lock up for me?"

Carly smiled. "Sure thing. And I want a full and detailed report first thing."

"You got it. Bye Liz."

Then the door to the stairwell slammed shut indicating his departure.

Carly turned around and moved the door closer so she could lock it before she pulled it shut as Elizabeth made another step toward the apartment with a confused look on her face.

"You want a full and detailed report on what? Where was he going?"

Carly swung her keys to the penthouse in her hand and smugly smiled down at the whiny, annoying nurse with the obvious agenda.

"I want a full report on what happens after Jason proposes to Sam."

"What?" Elizabeth almost screamed. Now she had her hands on her hips and if she were a cartoon character then steam would be coming out of her ears. "He broke up with that lying bitch of a con woman. Why the hell would he propose to her? He just came to his senses and ended that ridiculous relationship. He finally realized that she was just trying to trap him where as I—"

Carly raised her eyebrows, "Whereas you what?"

Elizabeth realized what she had started to say and the wheels were obviously turning trying to come up with a plausible ending to that sentence.

Carly shook her head and held up her hand, "Don't bother trying to come up with a lie. It won't work on me. We both know that if you really needed to just talk then you would have gone to Robin or Emily. You climbed fifteen flights of stairs in a black out because you wanted to sleep with Jason."

Elizabeth glared at her. "How dare you? Jason and I are friends. He cares about me."

Carly smiled and nodded. "Exactly. You and Jason are friends… and that's all. You want more but he doesn't. He's never loved you and if you want to regain some sort of dignity then now is the time to stop following Jason around like a bitch in heat. See it's one thing to be go after a guy who doesn't want you but it's another to go after a married man who doesn't want you."

Elizabeth huffed. "Jason's not married."

Carly smiled again and leaned in real close. "He's going to propose to Sam for the third time. Trust me when I say that soon this will be the home of Mr. and _Mrs._ Jason Morgan."

With that Carly turned away from the nurse and made her way to the stairwell leaving Elizabeth to stand alone in a dark hallway seething with jealousy.

-x-

End of Part I


	2. Chapter 2

The Letter

Part II

General Hospital

-x-

When Jason knocked on her door a little while later it only took a few moments for her to open it.

She was looked so sexy that it took his breath out of his chest for a minute. Sam stood in the doorway with her ebony hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun wearing a black satin camisole with lace trim and the tiniest shorts he'd ever seen.

She was a vision when the candles behind her made it seem like she glowed.

"I see you got my letter." Sam stated.

Jason found his voice and tried to keep her from knowing his heart was practically pounding out his chest with nervous energy.

"May I come on in?" Jason asked.

Sam nodded and pushed the door opened more so he could enter. After he was inside Sam closed the door before turning around. When she did she gasped Sam was shocked at what she saw.

Jason was in the middle of the room on bended knee. In his hand was the ring box with her ring inside.

She furrowed her brows. "Jason?"

"I'm done wasting time. Will you marry me?"

Sam tilted her head then put her hands on her hips making Jason even more nervous.

"For the third time, yes I will marry you." Sam smiled but as he took the ring out and reached for her hand she snatched it away.

Jason looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong?"

Sam sighed. "As you may have noticed I said for the _third_ time I said yes… because you've asked me to marry you three times now. Four if you count back when we almost got married because of our baby girl but here we are a year and a half from the first time you actually proposed and we're still not married so what's the point of proposing if you don't intend on sealing the deal? I've spent a long time being your fiance but something happens and we put it off or you push me away. I love you Jason but I am sick of being in limbo and even sicker of being the only one of us that fights for what we have. I can't be the only one that believes in us and knows that we can get through anything as long as we're together... I want you to believe in us too, you know?"

Jason stood up and tugged her left hand off her waist then slipped the ring onto her finger. Jason put his hand on her cheek and caressed her smooth skin with his thumb. He stared into Sam's pretty brown eyes that had that twinkle of happiness back in them and couldn't help a smile from forming on his own face.

"This time nothing is going to stop us from getting married. I promise. This time you are going to be my wife."

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck before placing her lips on his in kiss that began chaste but quickly deepened. After being deprived of each other so long the two were reveling in the feeling of finally being together again. Only a few minutes later he scooped her up into his arms and walked her into the bedroom.

-x-

True to his word Jason called Carly over to the penthouse the next day and she was not surprised when Sam herself opened the door. Only a moment later Jason came walking in from the kitchen with a tray of coffee and mugs. What did surprise Carly was that she was not the only guest at the penthouse that morning.

In the living room was an amalgamation of the Quartermaines and members of the Corithos family and organization. Monica, Emily, Alan, and Edward were there as well as Sonny, and Max. The notable people that were missing were that of the Davis clan but that didn't surprise Carly given what had happened between Sam and Alexis recently.

"Carly, good morning and welcome." Sam said as she stepped to the side as Carly entered.

"What's going on?" Carly asked as she met Jason as he stood next to the couch in the living room.

"Yes, why on God's Earth have you all summoned us here? What could we possibly have in common?" Edward asked from his seat on the couch.

"Actually... me." Jason said matter of fact. It was such a surprising answer that a hush fell over the room. "I know that I have not been the best at making sure my family... all of my family is included in special moments of my life. But I hoped to change that."

Sam stood next to Jason and put a hand over his chest. That was when Emily noticed something very important on her left finger.

"Oh my god! You guys are engaged again!" Emily jumped up and pulled Sam out of Jason's arms as she began to hug her tightly. "We're going to be sisters!"

Sam leaned back with a huge smile on her face.

"That's actually why we invited you all here. We were hoping that you'd all help us plan our wedding as soon as possible."

Emily and Monica began to gush over Sam as they dragged her in between them on the couch.

Carly smiled as Jason couldn't take her eyes off of Sam who was talking as easily with Edward as she was with Sonny. Sam had encouraged him to make more of an effort with his biological family. Sam was the only one that had been able to become comfortable with both the family he had grown up with but couldn't remember and the family he could remember but had made for himself.

"So I take it she said yes?"

"And I'm going to make her my wife as soon as possible... with your help of course."

Carly smiled. "Of course... well then let's get started then!"

The room began to buzz as each person started to throw out suggestions.

-x-

It only took two weeks for Jason to make Sam his wife.

They had a simple outdoor wedding.

Well, as simple as a wedding in the Quartermain Rose Garden could possibly be especially when it was the beloved prodigal son getting married regardless of him not taking the medical path they hoped, he was still family.

The sun was shining but fortunately the heatwave had subsided, and a cool breeze kept all the guests comfortable.

Elizabeth was among those guests. Unfortunately, she was included in the small number of close friends and family members to be invited.

Her life was in complete shambles. Elizabeth was getting divorced from Lucky. Her husband was not only cheating on her but had gotten hooked on narcotics. And on top of all that, she had just discovered she was pregnant.

To add insult to all that injury Elizabeth had to sit and watch the one that got away get married to some two-bit con woman.

She was seated next to Alexis who looked just about as pleased to be there as she was and while they had all been gathering Elizabeth had overheard why Alexis was upset.

The lawyer had been invited as merely a guest and couldn't stand that others like Carly and Sonny were more involved in her own daughter's wedding than she was. There is one thing that Elizabeth would not admit to but could understand why Sam would be upset at Alexis for getting Jason to break up with her. If Elizabeth had not screwed up her own chance with Jason by sleeping Zander then Liz would also take exception to someone trying to take Jason from her.

Hell, she didn't have any reason to feel slighted by Elizabeth still felt like Jason was being taken away from her.

At that moment the processional started, and she stood turned with the rest of the guests to see Jason in slacks and a light blue button down shirt as he walk down the aisle on the arm of his mother Monica then he stopped and kissed her cheek before he took his place at the alter as Monica stood off to the side.

Next down the aisle was the Maid of Honor Emily in a multi colored flowered tea length dress carrying a bouquet of white roses. She was on the arm of the Best Man Sonny who like Jason was wearing a light colored linen suit but unlike Jason, he also wore a tie and suit jacket.

Next Carly dressed in a similar dress as Emily's as she held the hands of the flower girl Kristina and the ring bearer Morgan both looking adorable in their outfits that matched the rest of the bridal party.

Then the bridal march began and all of the guests stood up as Sam stood at the end of the aisle on the arm of Alan. Sam was wearing a layered lace dress with a sweetheart neckline with her hair swept off her neck into a messy low bun with an embroidered veil covering her face. She carried a bouquet of lilies as she and Alan began to march down the aisle as a string quartet played a version of "At Last."

Sam took in a breath and met Jason's eyes. She could tell he was getting choked up which made a lump form in her own throat because she could hardly believe this was finally happening. She had a fear that she would wake up at any moment alone and the last two weeks that had been abuzz with planning a wedding were not real.

She had picked up the skirt of her gown as she held her bouquet in her other hand as she started walking toward her future. Sam had stared at Jason who looked handsome in a blue shirt with the last two top buttons open. It matched the beautiful blue hue of his eyes as she got closer and closer.

Even though they were among their closest friends and family, as she looked at her future husband her nerves went away. She was beaming from ear to ear. Sam only concentrated on her man and it felt like everything in her life had been leading her to this moment.

When she finally reached the alter Sam passed off her bouquet to Emily who'd been gracious enough to embrace being her Maid of Honor and being her sister in law. Emily fanned out the train of Sam's gown before taking her place next to Sam as the minister started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved," The minister began, "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. We have gathered to bear witness to the love between Samantha McCall and Jason Morgan. They have prepared their own vows for this moment. So Samantha, you may go first."

Sam turned to Emily who gave her wink while passing off Sam's vows before she turned back to Jason. "For most of my life I've been on my own. I've never been one to rely on others because I didn't feel I could trust anyone. I spent most of my life running from place to place... from con to con. When I first came to this town I would have never thought that I'd finally found my home... until I met you. When you invited me to live with you... I expected to feel like a charity case and I expected to be judged for my past and I expected to be seen as a burden but I never felt like anything but myself. You made me feel comfortable, you taught me that I didn't need to do or be anything but me. You taught me that I deserved respect and that I didn't deserve to be judged... you never held my past against me because you taught me unconditional love while also giving me unconditional support, respect, and trust. That's what I vow to give to you for the rest of our lives. I found my home not in the town but in you, Jason Morgan."

Jason took a deep breath in before he began speaking, "Before I met you I had given up on believing that I would find love. I believed it was something that was only meant for others. I believed that being alone was how I was meant to live my life. I had fallen in love before but things always got in the way. Something always made it seem like it was impossible for me to have for myself. Other people got to be in love and be happy... to have a family but not me. It wasn't until I met you that you changed everything for me. I never expected to fall in love again let alone fall in love deeper than I ever had before. I finally found that elusive thing others always talked about and wanted so badly... you made me want things I never imagined. I thought I wanted an easy life where I did my job and that was it but then you came along and changed everything for me and changed me too. Now, I don't want an easy life. I read once that the best things in life aren't supposed to come easily. I also read that the things in life that are worth while are worth fighting for and I promise that I will fight for us to be together for the rest of our lives because I love you more than anyone I've ever loved and I always will... because I know every choice I've made has led me right here to you."

The minister then asked, "May we please have the rings?"

Emily placed Jason's ring in Sam's hand then everybody was surprised when Edward stood from his chair. "I am providing the ring to my grandson Jason. I gave this ring to his grandmother Lila on our wedding night. She loved Jason very much and would be delighted that he has found such a strong, independent lady who is perfectly suited to you, Jason."

Jason took the ring from Edward and shook his hand. "Thank you."

"Jason place the ring on Sam's finger and repeat after me."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our love and affection. An endless circle that represents the vows we made today and as a sign to the world of our boundless love."

Jason repeated the words just as Sam did before they each placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"Do you Jason Morgan take this woman to have and to hold, to love and to comfort, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jason smiled

"Do you Sam McCall take this man to have and to hold, to love and to comfort, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the powers vested in me by the State of New York I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sam and Jason smiled as he took her face in his hands and connected their lips in a passionate kiss as they each tried to pour their love into on another as the crowd began to cheer and applaud. A moment later they broke a part and joined hands as they stood at the front of the alter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan."

* * *

End of Part II

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

The Letter Part III

Author's Note: The rating has changed on this story. It's now M for mature.

-x-

It had been three glorious months since Jason and Sam had gotten married.

After a long sojourn to Hawaii for a honeymoon and time away from the chaos of Port Charles. After reluctantly leaving their solitude the two returned home and settled into married life after Jason carried his bride over the threshold. They adored finally being husband and wife and everything that went with marriage but one was their shared absolute favorite part. It was falling asleep and waking up together. Each night they're the last thing they saw before closing their eyes and the first thing they saw when they opened them in the morning.

Although, over the last week or so the mornings had not been kind to his wife.

Sam was rousted out of bed with an awful flu. It had Sam retching into the porcelain god and this morning was no different. She flung the covers off her to rushing to their bathroom. Jason immediately followed her with concern. He put a clip in her hair to hold it back and grabbed a washcloth, ran it under cold water then squeezed the extra water out.

Jason sat down with his back supported by the wall. After the queasiness ended she fell back against him and sat between his knees where she rested her elbows then Sam closed her eyes and leaned back her head. Jason dabbed her beautiful face with the cool damp cloth hoping to relax her. Sam felt utterly spent even though she just got up.

She took in a deep breath and then let out a long sigh.

Her stomach was still churning.

"Oh God, Jason...It's been over a week! This flu just won't quit." Sam said. "It should be over with already!"

There was an idea forming in Jason's head but he wasn't sure how to broach the subject. He placed a kiss to her hair then rested his cheek against her head and decided that the straightforward approach was the best.

"Babe, when was your last period?"

Sam pulled away from him slightly to look him in the eye. She still looked green and ashen but her brows were furrowed in confusion. "I don't know..."

She sat up straighter and moved so they were face to face. "Now that you mention it... I think it should've been like ten days ago. Jason, do you really think that I could be pregnant?"

He shrugged as he tucked the bangs that were always falling into her eyes behind her ear. Jason trailed the back of his fingers down her neck and looked into the beautiful eyes that held the tiniest bit of hope behind the love and caution in their dark depths.

"Well, you've been sick everyday this week and if it were really the flu or something contagious then I should have it too by now. Don't you think?"

Sam had a hint of smile but clearly getting nervous as she said, "Jason you know I want a baby more than anything but it's just... I mean, Dr. Meadows said last year that-"

"That in a year you could be ready to be pregnant." He finished.

Truth be told, he was nervous too. He'd had the idea for two days but didn't want to get either of their hopes up. Before Sam, he thought the closest thing he would ever come to having kids was being an uncle to Morgan and Michael.

Just like every other aspect of his life Sam changed, fatherhood was no longer a question of if but when would it happen. However, they'd had a difficult time so far trying to make their dream of parenthood a reality. The last time she'd been pregnant, not only had they lost their baby girl but he'd come too close to losing Sam. She'd nearly died and... Jason shook his head not even able to handle the memories.

He couldn't bare the thought of life without her.

"But then the shooting happened."

Just like that he was assaulted with memories of another time he'd almost lost her.

Jason looked down with regret as shame filled him whenever that was brought up. No matter what Sam said about not blaming himself. He did. Jason blamed himself for the entire thing. Sam had been punished just because he loved her more than his next breath.

Manny had targeted her because she was the center of his world. Not only that but he'd gone and made the situation worse with his stupidity.

As if sensing where his head was and her innate ability to always know what he was thinking without him saying a word... she made him look at her.

"Don't do that. Don't go back there. It wasn't your fault. So stop letting this come between us anytime it's talked about and it's gonna be from time to time but brooding up a storm is just letting him win. He didn't win. Jason, we did."

God, this woman was incredible.

She was his heart and soul... the one that made him fall in love deeper than anything he'd ever felt. His sole desire was to make her as happy as she'd made him by giving him the one thing he didn't think anyone ever would... unconditional love.

He held her face in his hands. He never wanted to be without her again. Nothing was taking them from each other ever again. He could see the determination he felt in his bones reflected back at him from his wife who was a fighter not to be underestimated. People that made that mistake were quickly taught a lesson.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Morgan but I'd do it a million times over because you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Jason loved that now they shared the same last name.

She smiled from ear to ear. "Back at you, Morgan."

Suddenly, feeling a lot better... Sam stood up from the floor. After she brushed her teeth Sam smirked at Jason who was still on the floor. Sam leaned back against the counter and crossed her ankles. She knew that he loved every inch of her but also knew her legs were particularly irresistible. Right at that moment, she was giving him a fantastic angle of a favorite feature.

By the darkness clouding his eyes, Sam could tell that she was getting exactly what she wanted.

Sam moved toward the shower and opened the door to turn on the spray. The hot water began to fog up the room with steam. It was nothing compared to the heat of those steel blue eyes as Jason kept staring at her, his jaw clenching, and his muscles tightening.

She knew that Jason was getting harder as each second past. Sam took the clip from her hair letting it fall down in waves then she tilted her head to the side then "innocently" moved her foot up and down her calf slowly.

"You know... our odds are gonna be better if we try more... so how about we do it again?" Sam asked as she moved backwards into the shower stall without taking off her long white sleep shirt. The water flowed over her body making her shirt transparent as it clung to her bare breasts. Sam licked her lips and dipped her head back as her hair was drenched by the water that moved it smoothly from her face.

He practically jumped up from the floor and entered the shower fully clothed. He backed her up against the shower wall. Jason grabbed her face with his hands before plunging his tongue into her mouth and started devouring her. Sam was just as eager but then she pushed him away roughly to the the other side of the shower. Her intent made obvious when she grabbed at his shirt. Clearly annoyed that it was impeding her ability to feel his skin against her fingers, Sam peeled it away from his chest and he raised his arms to help her remove it all the way. She threw it on the floor of the shower before pulling his face back to hers.

She scratched her nails up and down his now bare back and torso. The feel of his hard chest and stomach flinching under her touch as she applied just enough pressure to cause a twinge of pain. Sam did not let that take her attention away from the battle of their tongues as they tried to dominate the other. Jason dropped his pants to the floor and then in one swift move ripped the panties off of her. He hoisted her up into his arms while her legs locked around his waist and he moved so that they were underneath the main shower head and the spray covered them both. They began to move together never taking their eyes off the other as they built toward their climax.

-x-

Only the next day a beaming Jason and Sam walked out of Dr. Meadows' office. Both clad in their signature black leather jackets, they were walking side by side not allowing light to come between them as he had one arm thrown protectively over her shoulder and her arm secured under his jacket around his torso. However, the small picture they held out in front of them by each taking a side had their complete attention. The newlyweds were so engrossed in the image that they were oblivious to anything and any one else as they made their way passed the main nurses' station.

Neither of them noticed that one nurse was watching their every move until the elevator doors closed blocking them from view.

Once they were out of sight, Elizabeth immediately pulled up the access to the patient files for Dr. Meadows. This was not her department so she had no proper clearance to be looking at these charts but the curiosity got the best of her. As she typed in the name that made her want to gag Sam _Morgan_ and waited with dread. The chart popped up and she skimmed it looking for only one thing.

 **Pregnancy test: Positive.**

Elizabeth's worst fears were confirmed. She had truly lost any chance of being with Jason who she had always been in love with a little. She had always looked at him as the one that got away. Elizabeth had been upset after finding out about him and Courtney and after he'd married her, she'd been even more devastated. Yet, something had always told her that wasn't going to last. Even though she had also moved on with others... a part of her hoped that she'd get her chance with Jason. She had never given up the idea that they'd have their time to be with him.

That was before Sam McCall.

Anybody that had ever seen those two together could tell something was different about Sam; the way that Jason looked at her, talked about her made it obvious that it wasn't just the two of them falling in love. She was a game changer for Jason. It was clear that they were made for each other; they belonged together and any time they were apart they were both miserable. Now they were committed to a life together and they were going to have the baby they wanted since before they admitted they were in love.

Any chance she had with Jason was gone.

She could feel the tears spring to her eyes and wished it was just her own pregnancy hormones. Elizabeth knew it was more than that and ran away to the closest ladies room. She was too distraught to bother to log out of her computer or realize that she hadn't been standing at the nurses' station alone and that someone had seen the whole thing unfold.

-x-

Carly was walking into Kelly's with Michael to pick up lunch. Her son was thrilled he'd have a baby cousin. He talked about it non stop since finding out last week that Uncle Jason and Aunt Sam were having a baby. They'd also started a little tradition of bringing Sam lunch whenever Jason was working. He hated leaving his pregnant wife at home by herself. Sam didn't like to be coddled because she could take care of herself. However, Carly knew both were worried and after what they'd gone through during Sam's last pregnancy, their worry wasn't unfounded.

So if she could help by checking on Sam that was fine especially since the more time they spent together the more they realized they had a lot in common. In fact, today Carly and Michael were going to spend the afternoon with Sam watching _Top Gun_ , a movie the women found out they both adored given a mutual major crush on Tom Cruise especially when he was dressed like a fighter pilot. She also knew that Michael was going to love the movie as much as she and Sam but for totally different reasons. Her redheaded trouble maker was just excited about getting to watch the movie on Jason's huge television with surround sound.

He held open the door, "Mom we have to make sure to get Auntie Sam something sweet... and maybe put something weird on it like... oh, how about a cupcake with olives on top?"

Carly smirked down at him and laughed, "Why would Sam want something like that?"

"I though women like icky foods when they're having a baby... did you eat weird stuff when you were pregnant with me?"

Carly was about to answer when a voice stopped her cold.

"Sam's pregnant?"

Carly looked up to see Alexis Davis who seemed like she was just about to exit the diner. Now she stood with a stunned look on her face obviously she'd not been told that Sam and Jason were expecting.

She smirked. Good. Carly had been meaning to have a conversation with the cold blooded bitch ever since she had nearly destroyed her best friend's life. And now that she was taking a liking to Sam... she was doubly pissed.

Carly looked down at Michael, "Honey, why don't you go find Grandpa Mike? Mom needs to have a grown up talk. Then we'll order lunch and go see Auntie Sam."

"No cupcakes with olives though!" Carly chuckled as he ran off then turned her attention back to Alexis as she gave her a sickly sweet smile, "Kids... they're the greatest gift, a true blessing."

Once the little boy was out of earshot the shrewd attorney started in right away. "Is it true? Is Sam really having a baby?"

"Yes, she is actually." Carly said.

Alexis began to smile in an awestruck manner, "I'm going to be a grandma?"

Carly laughed snidely at the woman and asked, "Why in the hell would you think that? What makes you think you're getting anywhere near this kid?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that kids are a blessing to _most_ mothers but not to _you_."

"How dare you say that I don't think my kids are a blessing."

"Well, you don't because of how you treat your yes, pregnant daughter. I'm not surprised you didn't know about it given your recent behavior or overall treatment of this daughter who you claim is such a blessing but you couldn't have given a damn what happened to Sam until you found out she was your daughter. You think squeezing her out from between your legs 26 years ago gives you the right to control her life _now_! I'm not the only one that knows you guilt tripped Jason into leaving Sam."

Alexis pursed her lips as she did when she was about to judge someone as well as proving why she was right to do whatever the hell she wanted.

"Jason is a danger to her and she was shot because of him."

"And you've never been a danger to Sam?"

"Of course not." Alexis huffed.

"So you've conveniently forgotten the time that you screamed at her until she broke under the pressure and agreed to risk her daughter's life. "

"Kristina was dying."

"And Lila _did_ die. Let's not forget just how close Sam to death herself, that blessing of a daughter would've been dead if it weren't for Jason... do you know how distraught he was sitting vigil by her bedside actually _praying_ to God that he didn't lose the woman he loves? The woman he's loved a lot longer than you. The woman that he's given unconditional support since she found out that she had the bad luck to wind up with you as a biological mother."

"The situation with Kristina was completely different."

Carly crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head, "Why? Because the _doctors_ said it wasn't your fault? I was there Alexis. You wanted one thing and that was the stem cells. You went into that chapel and badgered Sam until she agreed to risk her baby's life and for all your talk about how you'd risk Kristina's life if the roles were reversed, none of us believed it. You did a lousy job of acting like it mattered to you what happened to either Sam or Lila."

Alexis continued her superiority act. "I wanted my daughter to live."

Carly narrowed her eyes feeling anger flare inside of her, "So did Sam. Except her daughter _didn't_ live. Sam almost didn't live. You are standing there thinking that you're absolved of all responsibility because the doctors said so... give me a fucking break. Lady, you were a ruthless bitch that day and everyone there saw that you didn't give a damn about the lives of Sam or Lila."

Alexis huffed and flipped her hair over shoulder as she raised her head high in typical Alexis Davis superiority fashion.

"I didn't cause Sam's condition and I'm very sorry about what happened to her baby. Jason is the reason that Sam was shot. There's a difference."

Carly got right in Alexis' face,"Sam's condition? Her baby? My God, you can't even _say the words_ about how much danger Sam was in and you can't even say her baby's name! But I agree with you. There is a difference. Jason doesn't care about Sam because he has to, Jason loves Sam because he knows her. I can tell you that Sam is the single most important person in his life. She means everything to him. So if you want to get to know her then you need to wise up and stop thinking that Sam owes a damn thing just because she spent nine months in your womb. If you don't then you're only going to find out about your grandchild's birth when Sam and Jason announce it in the newspaper."

Carly gave Alexis a hard glare before transforming her face into a smile then turned and walked up to the counter where Michael was waiting with a few take out bags.

"Come on, Michael... let's go deliver Auntie Sam her burger. She is probably awfully hungry now that she's eating for two."

She made sure that the attorney heard her every word as she gave Alexis a condescending smirk as they passed by the shell shocked woman before they headed out the door.

-x-

End of Part III

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

The Letter

Part IV

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Thanks to anyone who is still reading this story. I know I have not been as diligent as I should have been about updating. Sorry about the long wait for the update. This is a total write in progress so I am just going with what I get when I'm inspired.

-x-

Sam was just nearing the end of her first trimester. This pregnancy was just as interestingly enjoyable as the first but in different ways. Just like the first time she'd been pregnant, Jason was constantly by her side. Yet this time he was the father of her baby and her husband which is what made her ridiculously happy. This time he was even more involved in her pregnancy and that was saying a lot because he'd been quite involved last time.

The little things like the first kick had been even more remarkable because this was _their_ baby.

 _Sam had been laying on her side in bed, it wasn't very late but Jason was laying behind her, both had a hand over her baby bump that was starting show more and more. They were half watching_ The Daily Show _and half just traded kisses, lazily. This moment the moon was shining through their window, and the moment, Sam could not imagine could be anymore perfect until she felt it. Both she and Jason startled right away, and looked at each other searching for confirmation that the other had felt the same thing as they had then she rolled onto her back._

 _"Was that just what I think it was?" Jason asked._

 _Sam nodded vigorously. "I think it was."_

 _Then both put their hands back on her stomach and felt their baby kick once again. They couldn't contain the smiles from their faces or the wonder and awe in their eyes as they basked in the joy of feeling their baby's first kick._

Sam couldn't believe the blissfully happy turn her life had taken in the last six months. It was only half a year ago that she believed her new found mother had managed to destroy her relationship with Jason. That she'd ruined the best thing that had ever happened to her. Now things were even better from the first time they were together.

When Jason couldn't be there for her because he had to work, he made sure she had plenty of company. Everyone from Carly, Michael, and Morgan to Emily, Monica, Alan, and even Edward had stopped by to check up on her a time or two. It was incredible to Sam that she had such an extensive support system after growing up with really only one family member. It broke Sam's heart that her brother would never get to know his niece or nephew.

Jason and Sam had talked at length but decided that they didn't want to know the sex of the baby. They decided they wanted to be surprised. They did have their first sonogram framed on their nightstand.

That particular morning, Jason had gone to start getting supplies so they can begin decorating the nursery. Since they didn't know if they were going to have a boy or a girl, they were going for neutral pastels but were far from deciding on a theme of any kind.

Sam was lounging on the couch watching her guilty pleasure _Judge Judy_ and indulging in one of her pregnancy cravings, eating salt and vinegar chips dipped in fruit dip. She was totally engrossed in the show, as Judy was about to pass down her judgment some swift drama filled justice, that Sam almost didn't hear the knocking on her door.

Sam immediately got up and walked over to the door then swung it open without checking to see who was on the other side as she had assumed it was her husband needing help with the supplies he'd purchased. However, it was not Jason, the man she loved but Alexis, the biological mother who she'd left behind her more than six months ago when she realized that the woman did not feel she was good enough to be her daughter.

"Alexis?" Sam questioned, extremely cautious as to what the woman could possibly want. Truth be told, she hadn't wanted to see her since she left her house. That last argument had been the final straw. She'd only invited her to the wedding so her little sisters could be there because she'd promised them they could be involved and as much as she hated Alexis, she loved her sisters.

"Sam, may I come in?"

Alexis, looked confident but nervous at the same time. However, even now that she was pregnant, her maternal instincts screamed at her not to let this woman inside the home she made with Jason. This place was theirs. Alexis had made it abundantly clear on more than occasion that she didn't approve of him or their lifestyle.

Sam crossed her arms over her chest and they fell on top of her burgeoning belly. "No, actually, I would prefer it if you didn't come inside my home, Alexis."

Sam could tell she was surprised by not gaining an invitation inside. Alexis pursed her lips, nodded her head, and then awkwardly started bouncing on her feet in the door way.

This went on for a couple more seconds.

She grew greatly frustrated. "What do you want Alexis?"

The older woman sighed while brushing her bangs out of her face, "Sam, you're my daughter and you're having a child. I know things started out rocky between us but I was hoping we could start over."

Sam was even more frustrated but now she was equally angry. "Things started out rocky? That's how you characterize it? You found out I'm your long lost daughter then while I was in surgery, fighting for my life, my life with the man I love, you guilted him into leaving me. You then hurtled me into your life then judged me for having been raised in the system as if it was my choice to become a con before I hit 15." Sam spewed at Alexis, she could see the guilt cross over her face but it did nothing assuage Sam's feelings of irritation that Alexis had the gall to be so blasé about how she'd acted not so long ago.

"You had no right to judge me and you had no right to interfere with my life. Well, guess what, _mother_ , you said I was pathetic, dependent, and needed to get a life. You think you know who I am just because we spent 9 months together once upon a time? Think again." Sam spat, "Now, I have my life back, the one I wanted with the man I love, the man who is now my husband and the baby we've wanted since we lost our baby girl. The only reason I tolerate you is because of Kristina and Molly. So no, I don't want to start over. Frankly, I'm sorry I found out you are my biological mother in the first place."

Sam stood back then slammed the door shut in Alexis' face which had a look of stunned disbelief. She shuffled back to the couch, sat back down, and found that she now had no interest in watching anything so she turned the television off.

It wasn't even three minutes later before Jason came walking in the door. He had his arms full of bags but she didn't have to look at him to feel his concern rolling off of him in waves.

"Alexis was coming off the elevator when I got here. What happened?" Jason asked as he put all of the bags on the desk and immediately shed his jacket before sitting down next to her.

Sam's hormones were starting to get the better of her as she couldn't believe the nerve of Alexis. She had wanted a mother, a real mother, all of her life yet when she finally found her real mother, it was worse than her worst nightmare as a a child. All of the fears she'd had her entire life of finding her real mother had never hurt as much as the hurt she felt right now.

Jason pushed some of the hair off of her neck, soothing her with just a touch, it was incredible how he could accomplish such a feat with something so simple. Sam instantly relaxed into his body as they both sank back into the couch. He kept running his fingers through her hair as he knew she needed the comfort.

"She wanted a do over basically. She said we should start over because of our 'rocky start' as she called it. Jason, I just…" Sam felt the tension building up in her chest. She was going to lose the battle to stop the tears from falling.

"She thinks I owe her something, that I should want her approval… all I wanted my entire life was just her love and I don't have that but she wants that and so much more from me." Sam stuttered out as she began to sob. "She judged me for the way I was brought up like I had a choice in the matter. Now, she wants to be a part of my family. This family we're creating, out of our love, which she has already tried to tear down. I just can't risk feeling like I did the day I left her house… it was every bad thing I had ever feared about meeting and knowing my mother in a harsh reality. I won't let her take this family from me again. I just can't… I can't."

Jason held her as she cried into his shoulder and rubbed her back soothingly. "Sam, I know I made a mistake by letting Alexis play on my guilt but believe me when I tell you that will never happen again. You are my wife. We're having our baby. There's nothing that can take that away from us. If you don't want Alexis involved then she won't be… you're right, you don't owe her anything. However, you don't have to let her all the way inside our world, our family, for her to be involved in it some way."

As the sob subsided, Sam's eyes grew tired. She inhaled the scent of her husband. The scent of leather, rain, and mint from the shaving cream she bought him because she loved the smell. Oh, goodness, did she love the smell.

"Jason, let's go to bed." Sam said as she stood up then a second later was swept off her feet literally by her husband.

"Now, you've had too hard a day. I'll carry you upstairs." Jason smiled as he began walking which made her laugh.

"Jason, I'm perfectly capable of walking up to bed. I'm not an invalid." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "However, I'm not tired either."

Sam bit his earlobe just a bit which made Jason start to take the stairs two at a time from the new motivation to get them to their bed as soon as possible. Sam worries over Alexis and anything else flew away as her husband practically flew up the stairs.

-x-

End of Part IV


End file.
